ffthaifandomcom-20200213-history
Walkthrough:Final Fantasy X/BlueHighwind/Part 26
Well, Space Monkies, have you ever committed a Sin. Not just a weakling nothing Sin like not saying Grace or lusting after your hot 19-year-old cousin. No I'm talking about the big shit, like murdering somebody, shitting in a nun's habit while she's asleep, or actually getting with your hot 19-year-old cousin. If you have, AWESOME!!! Thumbs up, my man! I am BlueHighwind, and that had nothing to do with the Final Boss at all. Which is who we're killing on this page. Sin's Insides As you run East, you'll reach a point where the ground forces itself up so that you can go no further. Here head South and into the back of a wall, to find a slippy-slide. Once you've gone down the shoot, open the Chest to find a Laevatein. Now climb up the ledges by using till you reach the end of the area. Go up to find the last Save Point in the game. You can use this to go back to the Airship, but know that if you retreat, you'll have to walk all the way back here next time you enter Sin. As you head North, a giant tower will fall in your way. Now is the last chance you'll get to go home. If you head forward, you must either defeat Yu Yevon or die horribly - there is no in-between. Do or do not, there is no try. -- Jedi Master Yoda. POINT OF NO RETURN Now that we're past the Event Horizon, we still have on unbelievably annoying thing to do before we kill Tidus's father. Inside the tower, is a weird little spinning crystal world. Here you have to find ten Easter Eggs. That doesn't sound too hard, however the Eggs are constantly disappearing and reappearing, and spikes are popping out of the ground every where. Plus the camera is spinning meaning no control over what Tidus is seeing. Every time a spike hits you, you fight a hard battle with some nasty Fiends. This is probably the most annoying ass-raping fucking mini-game outside of some of the more awful ones in FFVII, but here you can actually die if you screw up. Or worse, you might lose so much energy that Jecht just destroys you. Sometimes Tidus will just fall down for no reason, like he tripped over his shoelaces. A bug like this definitely should have been caught in the testing phase. And as a joke, I guess, for each Easter Egg you find, you get an item. Once you have all ten, you're transported to location of the Final Battle. The Final Battle Before you run up to Jecht, be sure to use whatever Potions, Ethers, and Hi-Potions you have to heal up your team's HP and MP. You'll probably need every drop you have for this next battle, which is the hardest in the whole game. Jecht (and in human form) is hanging in the middle of Dream Zanarkand. How exactly we got here when we're supposed to be inside Sin will forever remain a mystery. I bet the Wizard did it. So now we have to fight. Here we go! Tidus vs. Jecht! Father vs. Son! The battle of the century! The grand finale, the big finish, the crescendo, the Coup de Grâce and the last dance. Let's go, Space Monkies!!! Oh yeah, Tidus cries again. I'm actually out of insults for this kid. He's just so weak. Pathetic. After the battle sing out your best Victory Fanfare, because now you cannot lose. Jecht dies, but since nobody can die quietly in Final Fantasy (except Sephiroth and Aeris - FFVII RULES!!!) he gives off a few words before his eternal slumber. His final words are insults to his son about how he's such a fucking wuss crybaby. But then he actually gets up on his own, making me wonder just how fatally injured he really is. Perhaps he's just faking it? After this comes the worst part of the entire game. The Wizard walks in and commands us to Summon all the Aeons. However once you do that, Yu Yevon will posses them, meaning you have to kill your own beloved Summons. What a cruel fucking game. I hope Bahamut and Shiva will forgive me. It wasn't my fault - the game made me do it. I love them both, and hope that they find it in their magical Aeon hearts to forgive me. But at least the Wizard finally got off his skinny ass and finally decided to help us out. Now we're invincible. If a character dies, he's instantly revived. Too bad he saved it for these fights, which are infinitely easier than that with Jecht. Its probably impossible to lose even without Insta-Revive. Once you've ruthlessly slaughtered all of your dear Aeon friend's (damn you Square!), the final battle is with Yu Yevon. If you think that the big bad villain is cool looking, interesting, or at all imposing, then you don't know Yu. After the battle the world is saved, and peace and justice will prevail over Spira. Not longer will the people live in fear of Sin or suffer under the oppressive rule of the Church. But who cares about that? Killing Yu Yevon also kills Tidus, which is the greatest gift I could ever ask for. Yup in the end of the game, Tidus dies. Awwwweeesoome... I don't think I've ever been so happy in my entire life. Thank God that whiny bitch is dead. Yuna is sad, which makes me feel a little bad, but she'll get over it. And now that Blondie is out of my way I can move in. Hell yeah! This working out better than I thought. However this happy time is broken by a sad moment. Auron is gone too. He got sick of living now that his life purpose was fulfilled and so Yuna sent him to the Farplane (which in a wild twist, turns out to be the Underworld of the Olympus Colosseum in Kingdom Hearts II, who knew?). RIP, Auron, I'll always have previous Saved Files in which we can play together once again. In the end Yuna gives a really lame speech. I'm not going to summarize because it sucks in every way a thing can suck. And with that, FFX is finally beaten. Put it one your list of games that you've finished, which is now one game longer. THE END Final Fantasy X-2 Walkthrough FFX-2 is an abomination brought upon mankind to punish us for using Machina. The pain still hurts years later. Billions died in the horrific cataclysm, and the world never really did recover. I personally lost several loved ones in the disaster. FFX-2 is also directly responsible for the War in Iraq, Hurricane Katrina, and the Tsunami that destroyed Southeast Asia back in 2005. So my complete walkthrough is only three words: "Don't play FFX-2." Category: Final Fantasy X Walkthrough